Righteousness (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Righteousness". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Righteousness.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = Bestows and versus spells and select special attacks derived from and . | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Righteousness" is an Item Power of the , and offers a Hero almost total protection from and magic, as per the Righteousness spell. It may be added to Armor and Accessories via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and can be found during the campaign. Effect A aligned Wizard can attempt to bind a holy relic or guardian spirit to a piece of equipment. It shields the wearer with powerful divine energy. The Item Power "Righteousness" functions in part like the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast Righteousness in order have access to the power. "Righteousness" protects against Chaos and Death spells except for Call Chaos and Terror. It also extends to Touch Attacks (Life Steal and Immolation included) and Death Gaze (except for the very small Defense based component). Unlike the spell, the power fails to trigger against the following attacks: * * * "Righteousness" grants the Hero and in the cases where its protection applies, rendering the hero effectively immune to these attacks. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This gives the Item Power a distinct advantage over the Enchantment Spell and may justify its additional . Strategy Research into this power's limitations indicates that it is not a substitute for the spell on all occasions. A definitive feature of the Righteousness spell is the protection it grants against ranged magical attacks associated with the Chaos realm, which are not covered by the Item Power. A list of units with these attacks is located here. The Item Power may nevertheless be more suitable than the Enchantment Spell for prolonged warfare against AI Wizards. Red and black Wizards will hammer this inconvenient ability with Disenchant Area every chance they get in order to render the hero vulnerable to their combat spells and curses, and having to recast Righteousness is no picnic. "Righteousness" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantment Spells, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. The more exposure you expect your Heroes to get to and threats, the more efficient "Righteousness" becomes as an Item Power on Magical Items. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Righteousness" may be added to Armor and miscellaneous Accessories of your own design through Create Artifact. Crafting is an extremely expensive and time-consuming process, though the investment is more reasonable with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, six possess "Righteousness". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers